Huston, We Have a Problem
by IceRosePhoenix
Summary: The Tamers are transported inside their TV, and meet Davis and the gang! What secrets will they learn when Kari hosts a sleepover with her brother?
1. Transport

Huston, We Have a Problem

Chapter1: Transport

Kazu stared at the TV screen watching re-runs of Digimon with the others to compare their adventures with the show's.

Rika sighed. "Why are we doing this again?" Rika said with a bored look. She was really interested, but she didn't show it.

Kazu shushed her. "We're comparing."

"That's easy." Rika said. "Ours are real. They are a TV show."

Kazu shushed her again. She sighed and continued watching the TV.

Takato sat next to Jeri. He leaned over and whispered, " Ya know, you're kinda like Kari."

"And who are you? T.K.?" She asked with a giggle. Takato blushed. He knew she was a big T.K.+ Kari fan after she saw the first season.

Henry was too busy typing on his laptop to notice the TV. He looked up every once and a while but that was about it.

Kenta was sitting next to Kazu. Suzi was leaning against her brother watching the TV screen with just about the rest of them.

And Ryo? Ryo was the only one not on the floor. He was sitting on the couch. The only other place to be able to see besides next to Rika.

He sat on the couch because he knew if he sat next to Rika or even came with in a foot of her, he'd die a very horrible death.

All their Digimon were next to them or around also looking at the TV.

Suddenly Henry's computer started flashing and sparking. Everyone took their eyes off the TV and looked at Henry.

An even brighter light cam from the computer and blinded everyone. Everyone closed their eyes, and when they opened them. They were in a totally different place. They looked around.

"Where are we?" Ryo asked.

Henry looked around. "WHERE'S MY LAPTOP?" He screamed. Rika slapped him.

"Listen, Wong! We have bigger things to worry about!" She shouted.

Suddenly a bright light came from another computer and lots of people came out of it.

Then, Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, and Suzi, all found themselves staring at Davis, Kari, T.K., Cody, Yolei, and Ken.

"This isn't happening!" Kazu said to himself. "THIS IS SO COOL!" He shouted

"Ummm. What do we do now? They saw us!" asked Yolei.

"Erase their memory?" Davis asked.

Suzi gasped. "Youw wa peopwe fwom wa show! Wight?" Suzi asked.

"Oh man. I'm in side my TV! Wait until Gaurdromon hears THIS!" Kazu cried.

"Hey, speaking of which. Where are they?"

"Isn't Gaurdomon a Digimon?" T.K. asked Kari.

"Yeah. It's the Champion level of Andromon." Kari replied

"Which means you're Digidestened, too!" Ken added.

" Yep!" Suzi squealed.

"Suzi?" They heard someone say.

"It's Wopmon!" Suzi cried.

"Suzi! Out hear! Look out the window!" Lopmon cried.

They all looked out the window to see all of their Digimon sitting/lying/ standing there. Except in In-Training form!

" Where's the nearest staircase!" Henry shout-asked.

"This way!" T.K. said running out of the room. The others followed.

After they got all their Digimon

" I still can't believe this is happening!" Kazu shouted. " I'm in my TV! AND I'm in DIGIMON! THIS IS SO COOL!"

" Yeah. But how are we gonna get back?" Henry asked.

"Good point." Kazu sad sitting in a chair

"First, you should figure out how you got hear. Then maybe that will give us a clue on how you should get back." Cody said.

"What were you doing before you got hear?" Ken asked

"Well…we were watching you guys. And I was on my computer." Henry said. "Then there was a big flash from it and it started sparking. Then we're all of a sudden hear."

"Interesting." Ken said. "Do you have the computer now?" he asked.

"No." Henry sighed. "And I got a slap for it!"

"Can it, Wong!" Rika murmured.

"The thing is, what will we do in the mean time?" Ryo asked. "We don't have a home at all."

"For once, Hero-Boy's right." Rika said.

"Well…we could have a really big sleepover." Yolei suggested. "Usually you stay up really late at sleepovers, anyway!"

"What's your point?" Rika asked.

"That way we could stay up and figure this out!" Yolei said.

"We could go to my place! Boys could crash with Tai. And girls could crash with me! Beside, my mom wouldn't let my have a mixed party all by my self." Kari said

"Sounds like a plan to me" Henry said.

"We should bring the older digidestend, too. They could help!"

So they all slept over at Kari's house

I'm sorry to say, this story isn't going to be a very long story.

Anyway, in the next chapter, the boys spy on the girls instead of figuring out the problem. The same goes for the girls! What will they learn? What will happen? Find out in the next Chapter!


	2. Sleepover Girls

Huston, We Have a Problem

Chapter 2: Sleepover (Girls)

"I can't believe it!" Izzi exclaimed when he heard to news.

The boys were in Tai & Kari's room and the Girls where in the living room.

"Yeah. I didn't know it was possible. Then again, I didn't think the Digi-world was possible" Joe said.

"Well, it's possible or else we won't be hear." Henry said. Then they noticed Kazu and Kenta pressed up against the door.

"Ummmm. Guys…what are you doing?" Takato asked.

Kazu shushed him. "We're listening!" he said quietly.

"To what?" Matt asked.

They heard loud giggling, then silence.

Kazu and Kenta turned around. "We were listening to the girls. Nice info." Kazu said high fiving Kenta.

" WHAT? THAT'S SO EVIL! THAT'S WRONG! THAT'S…THAT'S…brilliant!" Matt said and also started listening in. Pretty soon everyone was listening.

What they hear

"No way!" They heard Mimi shout. (She came through the digiworld)

"You like Ken, Yolei?" Sora asked.

"Yeah" Yolei blushed along with Ken on the other side of the door.

"Way ta' go buddy!" Davis said high fiving Ken.

"I need something to drink." Ken said. "Where's the kitchen?" he asked Tai.

"Through the living room on the right." Tai said. (Authors Note: I don't remember what Tai's house looks like and right now I'm too lazy to look)

"Wait." Kazu said handing Ken a pad of paper. "Spy a little while your there."

Ken took the pad of paper and walked out the door.

"Hey, Yolei…" Ken said with a smile. He tried not to blush. Yolei on the other hand couldn't stop blushing.

Ken walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water.

"Go on, Yolei! This is your chance!" Mimi whispered encouraging Yolei. She pushed her into the kitchen.

Ken was too busy getting ice cubs to notice Yolei.

Meanwhile, Yolei was thinking of what to say. "Um. H-hi, Ken." She said her voice shaking a little.

He froze. "Oh. Hi Yolei. Um were you thirsty too?" He asked.

Yolei wasn't too thirsty but decided it was a nice excuse. "Um. Yeah." She looked around but didn't know which cabinet it was. She couldn't see what a cabinet was and what wasn't because she didn't have her glasses on.

"Ummmmm." She held up her hands and walked toward what she thought was a sink.

Ken chuckled. "Here." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to the cabinet. He got a cup out. "What would you like?"

'_This is so cool!'_ she thought. "Ummmm. Water please."

Ken nodded and went to the sink and got her some water. He put some ice in. "Here ya' go" He said handing her the glass.

"Thanks." She said sipping a little at a time.

Ken smiled and not watching what he was doing, slipped on the half melted ice. He fell. Yolei set her glass down. "Ken! Are you okay?" she asked carefully kneeling down.

He chuckled. Then started to laugh. Yolei had no idea what he was laughing about but laughed with him anyway.

Back in boy's room

"Sooooooooooooooooooo?" Davis asked impatiently

Ken handed him the pad. "Here."

"Um. Dude, it's blank." Kazu said disappointed.

"I couldn't get anything. They were too quiet." Ken answered zoning out. He was thinking about Yolei.

"Ah. We'll wait and see what happens. As soon as we hear giggling again we'll know when to listen." Matt told everyone.

Flashback

Sora was talking to Yolei about what happened, even though she as listening to the whole thing.

"Um. Mimi, what are you doing?" Jeri asked.

Mimi turned away from the door. "I'm listening to the guys!" she giggled.

"Your…listening to us?" Ken asked.

" Yeah. Kinda stupid, uh? OH! YOU WON'T TELL WILL YOU?"

"Yeah…stupid… OH right. Of course not!"

"Great! Then you can help us!"

And just like that. Ken was helping the Guys AND the Girls find out info.

end of flashback

And they all started talking again. About crushes, or school, sometimes how the tamers would get back would pop up.

Kazu and Takato taught the old digidestend how to play Digimon the card game.

And threw most of it, the girls were listening.

What did the girls hear? Find out in the next chapter of "Huston, We Have a Problem"


	3. Sleepover Guys

Huston, We Have a Problem

Chapter 3: Sleepover (Guys)

What the girls were hearing

"Ya know. I can't understand why Kari doesn't like me. I mean. I've got looks! I'm like THEE perfect guy." Davis said deep in thought.

The other guys started quietly laughing.

"Um. Sure Davis. You just keep thinkin that…" Matt said with a laugh.

"Hey, Ken. You ok? You've been staring at my ceiling for a long time now." Tai said

Ken didn't answer.

"Ummm. Hello. Earth to Ken. This is Tai. Come home from planet Yolei!"

"UH! WHAT! WHERE!" Ken shot up and looked around.

The guys chuckled.

"Oh…um yeah? What is it?" Ken asked

Tai smiled with a big grin.

"Nuthin. Just saving you from planet Yolei." Tai said leaning back.

Ken blushed.

"I…I don't know what your talking about!" Ken muttered.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrre ya don't" Tai grinned even wider.

Mimi's voice came into his head.

"_Great! Then you can help us!"_

"H-hey guys. You wanna play truth or dare?"

They all stared at him like he was crazy.

"Heh. Yeah sure. Why not. Sounds fun." They said but all at different times.

They all sat in a circle.

"Ok. To decide who goes first, will play rock, paper, scissor, shout! But in a different way! See, there's mushroom cloud, cockroach, and guy with pick-axe. Guy with pick-axe beats Cockroach, Cockroach beats Mushroom Cloud, and Mushroom Cloud beats guy with pick-axe!" Tai said

"O…..kkkk." Matt said a little confused.

For Mushroom Cloud, Tai stuck up his 4 fingers and put down his thumb and wiggled them around.

For Guy with Pick-axe, he stuck up his pinky finger and his thumb and put down all his other fingers.

For Cockroach he held up with pointer and middle finger, put all other fingers and one thumb down, pointed the to fingers down, and moved one front and the other one back and then vice-versa.

First winners were Tai, Davis, and T.K.

Second winners were Joe, Cody, and Dizzy.

Third winners were Takato, Henry, and Kenta.

And Forth winners were Ken and Ryo.

That left Kazu. Heh. This should be interesting.

They all sat in a circle.

Kazu gave an EVIL grin.

"That's never a good thing." Kenta said as nervous as ever…is that possible?

"Matt. Truth, Dare, or Double Dare?"

"Ummmmmmmmm…Double Dare?"

Kazu smirked. "Go out there and ask Sora to marry you. Just as playing."

When the girls herd this, they all scrambled to the living room and sat in random places.

Sora had no idea what was going to happen because she was sitting with Kari, Rika, and Jeri talking

They all came back smiling and asked what they were talking about.

After Matt finished blushing he came over to Sora.

"Hey Sora."

"Hey Matt. Is there something wrong?"

_I can't believe I'm doing this! _Matt thought

Matt bent down on one knee and held Sora's hand.

"S-Sora…"

"Yeeesss?"

"Will you marry me?"

Sora's jaw dropped.

"Matt…we're only 15!"

"Yeah…about that."

Just then they heard major laughing from the guy's room.

Matt got the anime anger mark on his head and he was blushing like crazy.

The girls got up and went to the guy's room.

"What's going on in here?" Rika asked.

They tried to answer but they were all laughing too hard.

"O…k"

"It's a long story" Matt muttered.

Kazu managed to get a couple words out.

"H-hey…you guys laugh laugh wanna play with us?"

"EXUSE ME?" Rika shouted getting the wrong idea.

"No no. I mean play Truth or Dare with us." Kazu said whipping tears from his eyes from laughing.

"So…that was a dare?" Sora asked

"Maybe." Matt said smirking

She smiled the _OHMYGODICAN'TBELIEVEIT! _Smile and looked at all the girls who also had the _OHMYGODICAN'TBELIEVEIT! _Smile on their faces. Except for Suzie of course who had no idea what was going on.

Speaking of Suzie.

Henry started to get worried.

"Look you guys. If you do ANYTHING inappropriate to Suzie…" he cracked his knuckles.

They got the idea. And yet they just kinda…started at him like he was stupid.

He sighed.

"Let's just get this game done and over with!" he muttered. He wasn't too fond of playing in the first place.

They were all added to the circle. And they started to play.

( Preview of next chap down farther)

First of all, I'd like to apologize to everyone for my newest/no-more story. I totally forgot about copyright. Sorry 'bout that everyone!

yuffiegal23 – PLZ UPdate really soon.. I can't wait 4 whats going 2 happen!-ya:)

SalimaLiAkiyama - Funny, uh...what are you gonna do? I gota know! - I'll help! Oh poor guys...Rika gonna be mad... I'll tell you ib (in) e-mail...

femaleodd - update soon! - dude update soon!

Kay - This will be very intrusting! - You should have let the girls catch 'em! Then they would be in so much trouble!

neoKOS-MOS – Sounds interesting. I'm dying to know how it'll finish up. Write in some Dairuki! Davis/Rika all the way! Update soon.

Dr.D76567 – Ha ha! I love that line: "Ours are real. They are a TV show." I hope you put chapter 2 up soon. Can't wait!

Well sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been busy, busy, busy! But THANKFULLY I've updated!

In the next chapter: What will happened in their game of Truth or Dare? Will romances bloom? Will hatred bloom? Will bruses from Rika bloom? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! In "Huston, We Have a Problem: Truth or Dare?" See ya next time folks!


	4. Truth or Dare?

Huston, We Have a Problem

Chapter 4: Truth or Dare?

"Ok. Let's let one of the girls go." Kazu said.

Everyone sat down. Ryo took a chance and sat next to Rika.

She punched him in the arm.

"Look. You can sit next to me, but don't try anything funny, don't be annoying, and most of all, don't be stupid! I know that's a hard thing to do especially for you, but deal with it. Get it? Got it? Good."

"OH! We can all play mush-" Tai started

"NO! The guys shouted.

"Um…I'll go first." Yolei said bravely

The all agreed.

"Ok. Ummm. Sora. Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmmm. I think I'll go with truth."

"Ok then. Who was your first love?"

The tamers already new that answer.

"Tai. When I was younger I was in love with Tai."

"Really?" Tai blinked. "I….never knew that."

"Oh come on, man. It was totally obvious!" Matt said. He started to get a little jealous and wanted to move on.

"Ok. Mimi's turn." Yolei chirped

"OH! GOODY!" Mimi squealed. "Ken, Truth, Dare, or Double Dare?"

"Hmmm. I'm feeling lucky. Alright. Double Dare."

Mimi smiled and giggled. "I Double Dare you to take Yolei, and make out for 5 minutes."

Ken and Yolei blushed.

"Wha…..wha!" Yolei said out of surprise.

"You heard me! And it's a double dare! So ya HAVE ta to it!" Mimi said with evidence.

Ken sighed. "O-ok."

Ken turned to face Yolei. His back was away from Mimi. Yolei looked at Mimi over Ken's shoulder. Mimi gave her the 'V' sign, and Kari gave her thumbs up and winked.

Ken finally kissed her…in front of everyone! And not to Yolei's surprise, she was enjoying this game…and this kiss.

Ken put his hand on her waist and his other hand was running through her hair. Yolei's arms were rapped around Ken.

Ken started to push her back slowly and then Yolei and Ken were lying down. Yolei was on the bottom and Ken on top!

Go Mimi. Go Yolei. And go Ken.

"Wow. They haven't even taken a breath yet! And it's been 3 minutes! I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT! CRAP!" Matt panicked….a lot. He started freaking out…A LOT! His breathing became heavy. He felt like he was going mad.

Rika started at him. "Whoa there buddy. Come down."

Suddenly Matt snapped back to normal.

"Sorry. I just had to do that. Get it out of my system."

"Keep in mind, if my mom comes in we're gonna have to separate them….some how…."

"5…….4…….3…..2….." Mimi counted down. "1! Times up lovers!"

But Yolei and Ken didn't stop. They kept on going at it.

"Um. Guys. You can stop now…" Rika said. No go. They still didn't stop.

Sora tried to pull Ken off of Yolei. He wouldn't budge.

"OMG! Are they glued together?" Tai exclaimed.

"I think I have an idea." Jeri said. "Rika, will you help me flip them onto their sides.

Rika blinked. "Um. Sure, Jeri…"

SUCCES!...kinda…. they got them flipped over but still not a part…

"Ok. Matt, Tai. Come over here." Jeri ordered.

They looked at each other, then got up.

"Ok. Matt stand behind Yolei. Tai, stand behind Ken."

They did as told.

"Now pull as hard as you can!"

Matt took Yolei and Tai took Ken and pulled.

"OMG! THEY'RE NEVER GOING TO COME APART!" Sora exclaimed. "Come on. Let's give them a hand."

After everyone pitched they FINALLY got Yolei and Ken apart.

"5 minutes already?" Yolei asked.

"NO! IT'S BEEN A HALF HOUR, YOLEI!" Kari exclaimed.

Ken and Yolei blushed and sweat dropped.

"Oops. Sorry!" they said.

"Are we still playing?" Henry asked hopefully.

"YEP!" They all said at once.

Henry lost that hope.

"Damn." He muttered.

"I'LL GO NEXT!" Davis shouted. "Kari, Truth, Dare, or Double Dare."

"With you? Truth."

"Damn. Ok. Do you wanna go out with me on Saturday?" He asked

"OH DAVIS! I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK! Lemme check my calendar!" Kari got up and got her calendar. "Sorry, Davis. I'm booked all week. And the next, and the next, and the next, and the next."

"What about the week after that!" Davis asked

"Davis. The only day I can, will, or should date you, or even consider the though is…..NEVER!" she shouted.

"Psh. Bitch." He muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Tai exclaimed.

"Heh heh. Nothing!" Davis panicked.

Tai stood up.

"YES!" Jeri screamed.

Everyone stared at her.

"Sorry." She said.

Tai glared at Davis and sat back down. He decided to get him back later.

"I'll go next" Rika said.

"Not good." Kazu gulped

"Kazu. Truth, Dare, or Double Dare?"

(A/N: Keep in mind Suzie and the Digimon fell asleep like, right after they started playing. ;)

"I think I'll be safe with Truth." Kazu said.

"Good You picked Double Dare." She said smirking.

"Shoulda seen that one coming." He said

"I Double Dare you to strip down to your boxers, right here right now."

Everyone became wide eyed that Rika would dare, out of all people, Kazu, the one she hates the most, to get just about naked.

Kazu started tripping over words. "Strip…..boxers….down to…..WHAT!"

"I said strip down to your boxers right here, right now!" Rika said.

Kazu sweat dropped and the anger mark came on his head.

"Fine." He said reluctantly, knowing he would never heard the end of it if he didn't.

He took off his shirt, and visor, and pants. And he was left with his boxers.

Suddenly Rika pulled out a camera. And she took a picture.

"I'm sure the school new paper AND the internet would love these. She said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Nice." Matt said.

He quickly put on his pants and shirt.

"RIKA! YOU GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" He yelled and started to chase her.

She ran. Out of the room and he still chased her.

They ran and ran and ran. He finally caught her. He pinned her down to the floor.

"Gimme the camera. And no body gets hurt." He said slowly. He didn't wait. He took it.

Rika scowled at him.

Unknown to him, Rika had the film with the pictures in it.

"I hate you." Rika growled

"I know you do. But I don't suck at life." He said.

"And you suck at everything else!"

"Loser."

"Jerk"

"Freak"

"Geek."

"Bitch"

"Bastard"

"Slut"

"You suck"

"You suck more"

"You suck most"

"You suck infinity x infinity x infinity."

"You suck-"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! WE GET THE POINT! LET'S GET ON WITH OUR LIVES!" Ryo shouted.

They glared at him then at each other.

Then they sat down.

"Ok. I think that Truth or Dare is getting a little dangerous." Joe said.

"Hey. Why don't we put on some music and dance?" Jeri asked.

"Or we could do Karaoke!" Kari said. "We have a karaoke machine!"

"That sounds great." Sora said.

And so they decided to be Karaoke and dance at the same time.

femaleodd: ok i love the story so far. update soon!

Lady-Azura: This is so funny so far! I love it! Update soon!

Dr.D76567: Yay, glad to see you updated! Good chapter, I'm looking forward to #4!

TUF STUF II-Henrika foreva-II: Funny story, continue truth or dare it always makes a story good. Love the Sorato moment hate how ur making my favourite character seem like an idiot (Henry) but it okay cuz its a good story anyways

Ok. 1) I wasn't trying to make Henry look like an idiot. He's one of my fav characters too. Sorry if it seemed that way! 2) In this chapter I made Kazu look like a total idiot as well. BUT THAT WAS NOT MY INTENTION! KAZU IS MY TOP FAV CHARACTER! It just seemed like something Rika would do and it was the perfect opportunity!

Next Time: Karaoke, and love! This is going to be fun! Join us in the next Chapter of 'Huston, We Have a Problem: Don't Break my Window!' AND R&R PLZ! Kisses!


End file.
